Flower Boys
by AkinaJung
Summary: Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura. Banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan pada kalian. Tentang si bodoh Naruto, si senyum palsu Sai , si panda kutub Gaara, si perfeksionis Neji , Sasori yang kekanak-kanakan, dan pangeran es Sasuke. Namun,akan sangat aneh jika aku mulai bercerita dari sini. Mari kita ke awal cerita… /Sakura Centric/
1. Chapter 1

_Watashiwa no namae_ Haruno Sakura. Banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan pada kalian. Tentang si bodoh Naruto, si senyum palsu Sai , si panda kutub Gaara, si perfeksionis Neji , Sasori yang kekanak-kanakan, dan pangeran es Sasuke. Namun,akan sangat aneh jika aku mulai bercerita dari sini. Mari ke awal cerita…

.

.

Flower Boys

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura H. Centric

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Kumpulan laki-laki menyebalkan**.

Haruno Sakura. Siswi kelas X Konoha High School. Gadis penyendiri yang tidak memiliki teman. Bukan seperti kisah di drama-drama telivisi yang menceritakan seorang siswi yang dijauhi temannnya. Dia memang memilih untuk sendiri. Obsesinya hanya pada cita-citanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi gadis pendiam gila belajar.

"Haruno-_san_.."

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis. Ia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil nama depannya.

"ada apa _sensei_?"

Laki-laki berambut perak mencuat ke atas yang di panggil _sensei_ oleh Sakura tersenyum seraya menyerahkan amplop coklat padanya. Laki-laki itu menggeser satu kursi kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tolong kau berikan PR untuk liburan musim panas ini pada Uchiha Sasuke ya?" ujar guru laki-laki itu. Sakura tidak menjawab tapi malah merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Haruno-_san_? Kau bisa membantuku kan?"

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum sangat manis pada wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Aku menolak.." jawabnya masih dengan senyuman manisnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Haruno-_san_!" dan suara teriakan memelas bergema di ruangan kelas tersebut.

…..

Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan wajah kesal. Berulang-ulang ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Diliriknya kesal amplop coklat yang digenggamnya. Jika saja Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak mengancam menurunkan nilainya,dia tidak akan mau membuang waktunya hanya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang bukan menjadi urusannya. Lagi pula,kenapa tidak Sensei tukang telat itu saja yang mengantarkannya? Intinya suasana hati seorang Haruno Sakura sangat buruk sekarang.

"Kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ benar memberikan alamat, ini memang rumahnya.."

Dengan malas Sakura menekan bel rumah mewah tersebut. Berulang kali ia menekan bel namun masih tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura hampir saja memekik jika ia tidak segera menutup mulutnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah darah berdiri di belakangnya. Mata laki-laki itu hijau susu dan memiliki tato di dahinya.

"Sedang apa kau di depan rumah temanku?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ka-kau seperti panda." Ucap Sakura polos seraya terus mengamati wajah laki-laki itu.

"oh.. banyak yang bil—AAPA YANG KAU BILANG?!"

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau? Dan siapa gadis berambut aneh ini?"

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama. Sakura segera menyerahkan amplop coklat itu pada laki-laki berambut hitam klimis yang baru saja keluar dari rumah mewah di depannya.

"Tidak peduli kau Uchiha Sasuke atau bukan,terima itu. Itu PR musim panas yang belum Uchiha-_san_ ambil bulan lalu,dan juga cepat selesaikan lalu berikan pada Kakashi-_sensei_. Urusanku selesai. Dan ingat ya wajah pucat! Warna rambutku tidak aneh!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya,Sakura berbalik untuk meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang sukses membuat suasana hatinya makin memburuk. Namun,sebuah tangan menahan kerah bajunya dan malah menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Dan bisakah kalian memperlakukan wanita dengan kebih baik?!"

…..

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dengan tidak nyaman pada sofa berwarna biru tua di rumah itu. di depannya dua laki-laki yang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah ini berdiri mengamatinya.

"Aahh.. kau si Haruno jenius itu kan? Gaara, dia gadis yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama itu." Sai—laki –laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam itu berucap seraya menegak minuman kalengnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Aaah.. hei Haruno! Kau mencari Uchiha Sasuke kan? Itu Sasuke dan aku Shimura Sai,jelek. Kau bisa membedakan kan?"

Tubuhnya tegak dan tinggi. Kulitnya putih. Rambutnya biru tua mencuat ke belakang. Wajahnya tampan walau berekspresi datar. Mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan celana pendek. Laki-laki tampan bernama Sasuke itu keluar dari arah dapur bersama tiga laki-laki lainnya.

"Siapa dia? Untuk apa kalian membawanya ke rumahku?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sai menarik sudut bibirnya,tersenyum aneh. "lebih baik kau tanyakan pada dia saja ,Sasuke."

"hihihi _kawai_~" Laki-laki dengan rambut merah darah mirip seperti Gaara mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu mencubit gemas pipi gadis merah muda itu.

"Se-sebenarnya, ap-apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku sudah membawakan selembaran tugas sekolahnya kan,lalu untuk apa kalian me-membawaku kemari?" tanyanya takut-takut. Jujur saja,di mata Sakura keenam laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat menakutkan. Dia sama sekali belum pernah berurusan dengan orang lain apalagi laki-laki,dan sekarang malah terjebak di antara enam laki-laki yang tidak pernah di kenalnya.

"Sakura-_chan,_ jangan takut begitu. Kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok.." Laki-laki berambut pirang meyakinkan disertai cengirannya.

"Kau mengenalku? Ka-kau siapa?"

Saat itu juga ,Naruto—laki –laki berambut pirang itu hanya bisa terbengong mendengar pertanyaan polos dari gadis merah muda itu. Ynag benar saja,gadis ini tidak mengenal atau mengingat dirinya!

"Sakura-_chan_, setidaknya ingat wajah teman sekelasmu."

"Sakura-_chan_~ mau kue? Aku suka _cake_ strawberry bentuknya sangat imut rasanya juga sangat manis. Uhh~ apalagi kalau ditambah dengan segelas susu coklat. Hihi pasti sangat enak. Atau Sakura-_chan_ mau _cake_ coklat,aku juga suka it—"

"Sasori-_senpai_…." Naruto,Sai dan Gaara memutus kalimat panjang laki-laki _baby face_ berambut merah tersebut.

"_Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Dan kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"_ Sakura meringis dalam hati.

"A-apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

"Biarkan saja dia pergi. Ini buang-buang waktu."

"Kau tidak seru,Neji!"

Laki-laki bernama Neji itu hanya menghela nafas berat,kemudian kembali membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

Sakura bergerak mundur perlahan,mencoba mencari pintu keluar agar cepat terhindar dari kumpulan laki-laki aneh dan menyebalkan yang telah membuang waktu belajarnya. Ia terus bergerak mundur sekaligus tetap mengawasi keenam laki-laki yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing tersebut. Tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa menabrak sesuatu,lalu setelahnya suara benda pecah mengalihkan perhatian keenam laki-laki itu.

"_Go-gomen_…" ucap Sakura lemas.

"Wow jelek,kau memecahkannya…"

"Sakura-_chan_ errr…"

"Kau memecahkan keramik mahal milik keluarga Uchiha seharga sembilan juta yen" Neji menutup bukunya ,kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Aku tau kau bukan orang yang rela kehilangan uang sebanyak itu walau sekaya apapun dirimu,benar?" Neji menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Sasu-_chan_ , kau akan apakan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Menurutmu Sasori-_senpai_? Bagaimana bila dia kita jadikan pembantu ?" sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha tersebut.

"Pem-pembantu? _Iie._. aku ti-tidak mau!" sergah Sakura cepat. Yang benar saja,menjadi pembantu keenam laki-laki ini?

"lalu apa kau bisa menggantinya? Baiklah, ganti sekarang.."

Sakura menunduk pasrah. Bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sekarang juga. Jika ia meminta pada orang tuanya,itu hanya akan menambah kesusahan orang tuanya saja. Menerima menjadi pembantu mereka sama saja dengan membuang waktu berharganya untuk belajar. Sakura _Baka_! Harusnya kau tidak menerima perintah Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk menyerahkan selembaran tugas pada laki-laki terkutuk itu!

"Ha'i… aku akan menjadi pembantu kalian…" jawabnya akhirnya.

Sasuke,Neji,Gaara, Sai menyeringai puas sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Sasori tersenyum dengan imutnya.

"Mulai besok kau akan menjadi pembantu kami di sekolah…"

"_ya.. Mulai besok juga hidupku akan menderita. Mengapa hidupku seperti ini? Hhh…" _Sakura menambahi ucapan Sasuke dalam hati.

…

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Mata hijau cerahnya terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tas terlempar ke arahnya. Untung saja,dengan sigap ia menangkap tas itu.

"Tangkapan bagus,_pink_. Bawa itu ke kelasku,oke?" Sebuah perintah menyebalkan dari Gaara sukses mencetak perempat siku-siku di dahi gadis berambut merah muda panjang tersebut.

"Dasar panda merah! Bagaimana aku bisa membawa ke kelasnya! Aku tidak tahu dia kelas berapa!"

Dan penderitaan Haruno Sakura dimulai dari hari ini. Atau mungkin bukan penderitaan? Mungkin saja bukan penderitaan tapi kisah cinta dan makna kehidupan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan akan dimulai dari sekarang. Selamat bersenang-senang Flower Boys!

**Tsuzuku.**

…

Author :

Halo semuanya^^ saya bawa Fanfiction baru hihi~

Saya mau menjelaskan tentang sifat-sifat karakter di sini ya ._.

Sakura di sini, gadis gila belajar karna keluarganya yang miskin ,dia ingin punya cita-cita yang tinggi supaya dapat membuat keluarganya hidup lebih baik. Untuk meraih cita-cita itu tentunya ia harus belajar.

Sasuke, dia siswa yang pintar tapi cuek juga dingin. Karena itu dia ga begitu peduli sama tugas-tugas sekolah. Dan semua guru takut ngebentak dia,karena dia anak dari pemilik sekolah. Sasuke juga yang paling banyak fangirlnya di antara teman-temannya.

Gaara, Gaara ini selalu berwajah datar tapi tidak sedingin Sasuke atau Neji. Gaara anak pengusaha kaya Suna yang hidup mandiri di Konoha.

Sai, Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya. Dia orangnya yang paling menyebalkan di antara teman-temannya. Entah karena ucapannya atau sikapnya.

Sasori, Sasori disini sifatnya anak-anak banget^^ dia senpai yang imut bangetttt. Cara bicara ,kelakuan,sikapnya semua kaya anak-anak. Dia juga suka yang manis-manis dan yang imut-imut. Tapi kalau udah berurusan sama yang namanya "menunggu" semuanya akan berubah~ dia akan menjadi pribadi yang seram.

Neji,neji adalah orang yang mengejar kesempurnaan. Dia jago bela diri,cukup pintar di pelajaran,perhitungan juga tegas.

Naruto,Naruto orang yang ceria. Ramah . berteman dengan siapa saja. Tidak terlalu pintar di Akademik tapi pintar di olah raga. Dia juga maniak game.

Sekian dari saya^^

TOLONG

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

_Watashiwa no namae_ Haruno Sakura. Banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan pada kalian. Tentang si bodoh Naruto, si senyum palsu Sai , si panda kutub Gaara, si perfeksionis Neji , Sasori yang kekanak-kanakan, dan pangeran es Sasuke. Namun,akan sangat aneh jika aku mulai bercerita dari sini. Mari ke awal cerita…

.

.

Flower Boys

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura H. Centric

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

Terima Kasih banyak kepada :

Misha Haruno

who am I

harunoyumi

Shin 41

tazzqu

Luca Marvell

leota pinkyce

Tohko Ohmiya

Catatan :

Banyak yang bilang ini mirip anime Ouran High School Host Club ya? ._.

Awalnya saya bingung. Karena saya,dari awal **terinspirasi Drama Korea Boys Before Flower **._. setelah saya telusuri#heleh. Sifat Sasori disini mirip kaya Honey-senpai di Ouran Host Club ya ._. mungkin karena itu cerita ini jadi mirip karna sifat karakternya. Tapi ceritanya berbeda jauh~ kok^^

Selamat membaca ya^^

**Chapter 2 :** **Pangeran Ceria yang Kesepian.**

Pagi hari yang biasanya tenang bagi Haruno Sakura berubah menjadi buruk mulai sekarang. Hari ini adalah , pertama kalinya ia harus berlari sekencang mungkin karena terlambat. Kaki-kakinya berusaha berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Yeah! Tidak terlambat. Masih ada waktu lima menit lagi." Soraknya pelan setelah sampai di sekolah. Segera ia mengambil buku pelajarannya,kemudian membacanya selama perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Hei Haruno! Kemana saja kau? Kami sudah menunggu sebelas menit dua puluh tiga detik di sini."

Langkah Sakura mendadak berhenti. Ia mendongak dan mendapati enam laki-laki yang merusak hidup damainya tengah berdiri di depannya.

"A-aku bangun lebih siang hari ini.." jawab Sakura pasrah. Lagi pula untuk apa mereka menunggu dirinya.

"Bawakan tas ku ke kelas." Sasuke melempar ransel hitamnya ke arah Sakura,di susul yang lainnya kecuali Sasori. Sakura bernapas lega,setidaknya satu dari mereka masih mempunyai hati.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Tunggu.

Sasori berdiri dengan tas menggantung di bahu kanannya. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya,membuat Naruto sedikit menghindar dari laki-laki berwajah imut tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin menghindar dari tanggung jawabmu? Kau telah membuat ku menunggu selama sepuluh menit. Gadis miskin." Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk seringai mengerikan.

"_Di-dia menakutkan!" _Batin Sakura ketakutan. Saking takutnya, dia sampai mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi Sasori.

Sasori melempar tasnya ke arah Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh dengan tumpukan tas. Setelahnya, ia dan lainnya berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang bersusah payah membawa keenam tas tersebut.

"Butuh bantuan?" sebuah tangan mengambil beberapa tas yang di bawanya.

"Na-naruto? Terima Kasih.."

"Maafkan Sasori-_senpai_ ya Sakura-_chan_. Dia memang tidak suka dengan hal yang namanya menunggu,karena Sakura-_chan_ membuatnya menunggu 'kepribadian hitam Sasori' akhirnya muncul hehe.." jelas Naruto.

"_kepribadian hitam yang mengerikan.." _tanggap Sakura dalam hati.

"Naruto.. sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas saja. Biar aku yang membawa semua tas ini…"

Naruto nampak berpikir kemudian mengiyakan dengan segera. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop _saat Naruto menyerahkan kembali tas-tas yang dibawanya kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku teman-temanmu kelas berapa!"

…..

Sakura berjalan lemas menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga sekolahnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia mengetuk pintu kayu ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu terbuka. Di dalamnya, enam laki-laki berbeda warna rambut tengah duduk sambil membaca buku masing-masing.

"Oh Haruno. Kau sudah menaruh tas kami di kelas masing-masing?" Tanya Neji walau matanya masih terfokus pada buku yang di bacanya.

"Sudah." Jawabnya lemas. _"aku mengelilingi sekolah selama dua puluh kali sampai harus bolos satu jam pelajaran hanya untuk menemukan kelas kalian.." _ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Bawa kemari…"

"Apa?!" Sakura memekik. Yang benar saja, ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya tersebut dan ta situ harus diambilnya lagi?

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi ucapanku,Haruno." Sasuke menutup bukunya kemudian memindahkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Hari ini kami belajar di sini. Jadi kami tidak akan bisa belajar jika peralatan kami ada di tas kan,jelek ?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. Ke enam laki-laki itu hanya menggidikan bahu.

"Kau tidak bertanya.." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Saku-chan segera ambil tas ku ya, aku tidak suka menunggu.." ucap Sasori kemudian melahap es cream coklatnya.

"_Maafkan Sasori-senpai ya Sakura-chan. Dia memang tidak suka dengan hal yang namanya menunggu,karena Sakura-chan membuatnya menunggu 'kepribadian hitam Sasori' akhirnya muncul hehe.." _Ucapan Naruto kembali berputar di ingatannya. Dengan segera Sakura berlari guna mengambil tas-tas milik enam laki-laki itu.

"Ne.. Gaara-_chan_, apa kita tidak keterlaluan pada Saku-_chan_?" Sasori menatap miba kea rah pintu. Gaara hanya menggeleng kemudian fokus pada ponselnya lagi.

"Tapi Sasori-_senpai_, kau lah yang paling keterlaluan padanya pagi ini.." Sai berujar santai .

Sasori terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Laki-laki berwajah imut itu melempar mangkuk es creamnya. "Huaaaaa~ _gomen ne_ Saku-_chan_ hiks hiks!"

"SAI!" dan suara teriakan Naruto,Gaara,Neji,Sasuke terdengar bergema di ruangan itu. Menghentikan Sasori yang menangis adalah hal paling menyusahkan.

….

"huhh.. akhirnya ada tempat tenang dan terhindar dari mereka.." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon Sakura yang daunnya sudah mulai jatuh berguguran. Ia kembali membuka buku pelajarannya,membaca tiap kata perlahan. Kalau dipikir kembali, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan halangan untuk belajar. Selama ini hidupnya, hanya untuk belajar. Ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang lain—ia selalu sendiri. Sakura menutup bukunya kasar. Ah.. sekarang ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"EEHH? Se-sejak kapan kau di sampingku?" Refleks Sakura menggeser tubuhnya,menjauh dai Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sejak tadi. Kau terlalu fokus pada bukumu. Kau sangat suka belajar ya .. Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku harus membahagiakan orang tuaku. Hanya dengan belajar aku bisa mendapatkan cita-cita yang ku inginkan.." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat pipi Namikaze memerah.

"Membahagiakan orang tua ,ya…" Naruto menggumam. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya,mengadah ke atas memperhatikan awan-awan putih yang bergerak perlahan ditiup angin.

"Aku ingin sekali sepertimu Sakura-_chan_.."

"Eeh? Sepertiku?"

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ku ada di sana.." Naruto menunjuk ke atas. Ke arah langit.

Saat itu juga Sakura sadar. Naruto ingin menjadi sepertinya—memiliki orang tua.

"Na-naruto.."

"Mereka bilang, kalau mereka akan selalu menjagaku. Aku percaya itu. Dari atas sana, mereka pasti akan melihatku kan Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangguk . Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum manis. Angin berhembus semakin kuat menggoyangkan helaian merah mudanya. "Kau masih punya keluarga,teman-temanmu sekarang adalah keluargamu.."

"_Dia masih bisa tersenyum seceria ini walau dalam kesepian.." _

"Kalau begitu, Sakura-_chan _juga adalah keluargaku!"

"Eehh?"

"Sakura-_chan_ adalah temanku.."

"_Iie_.. aku tidak pernah bilang berteman denganmu."

"Tapi kita sudah bicara banyak.."

"Bicara belum tentu teman.."

"Kita juga melewati jam istirahat berdua.."

"Aku tidak mengundangmu kemari.."

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"_Iie_!"

"_Naruto.. entah mengapa, aku dapat merasakan perasaanmu. Selama ini, aku tidak peduli jika aku sendirian. Aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Hari ini aku belajar dari mu bagaimana rasanya sendiri,dan… bagaimana cara menghadapinya.."_

…_._

"Haruno! Bawakan tas ku!"

"Haruno, sebelum pulang carikan aku buku ini di perpustakaan!"

"Jelek,belikan aku minuman sana!"

"Sakura, kerjakan tugas matematikaku hari ini!"

"Saku-_chan gomen ne_ hiks hiks… _gomen ne_.."

"Sakura-chan, bantu aku belajar. Aku tidak mengerti~!"

"_Arghhhh! Sampai kapan aku harus begini?!"_

Sabar Sakura. Kau harus ingat,meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Kakashi-sensei atas penderitaanmu nantinya. Hihihi

**Tsuzuku.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Watashiwa no namae_ Haruno Sakura. Banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan pada kalian. Tentang si bodoh Naruto, si senyum palsu Sai , si panda kutub Gaara, si perfeksionis Neji , Sasori yang kekanak-kanakan, dan pangeran es Sasuke. Namun,akan sangat aneh jika aku mulai bercerita dari sini. Mari ke awal cerita…

.

.

Flower Boys

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura H. Centric

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

Terima Kasih banyak kepada :

**Hanazono yuri : **Saya akan berusaha update kilat Hanazono-san , Terima kasih sudah membaca^^ :3

**Akiko Rin : **Hihi^^ oke Akiko-san :3

**Luca Marvell : **Maaf senpai, kurang panjang ya? Saya akan berusaha buat lebih panjang lagi^^ ;3 Sakura bener-bener anak orang miskin ._.

**Who am I : **Oke senpai^^! :3

**Misha Haruno : **Oke Misha-san^^ :3 Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Namikaze Archiless : **Oke senpai ,Terima kasih

**Uchiha Sakura : **Sasori punya sisi hitam hii~ kekekke~ Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Pangeran menyebalkan dengan hujannya.**

Hujan—sebuah peristiwa jatuhnya ribuan titik-titik air menuju bumi. Hujan juga bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah presipitasi berwujud cairan. Namun,kali ini kita tidak akan membahas hujan lebih lanjut. Kita akan membahas gadis bermarga Haruno yang sedang berteduh,melindungi dirinya dari serbuan tetes-tetes air yang menghantam segala sesuatu di bawahnya itu.

Sekalipun udara terasa sangat dingin. Angin juga berhembus begitu kencangnya. Wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu tetap tenang. Ia duduk dengan nyamannya di halte seraya membaca buku. Beberapa kali halaman buku itu terbalik karena angin,hanya saja tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari gadis merah muda itu. Ia masih saja membaca dengan tenang. Terlalu gila belajar.

"Kau bisa tenang pada keadaan seperti ini? Apa di otakmu hanya ada belajar?"

Sakura melirik sepatu yang menapak di depannya. Pandangannya makin menuju ke atas guna melihat pemilik sepatu itu. Sakura menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi waktunya harus diganggu oleh salah satu dari enam laki-laki yang merusak hidup damainya.

"Maaf Shimura-_san_ , hanya saja itu bukan urusanmu" Dengan wajah kesal , Sakura nekat meninggalkan tempat berteduhnya.

Sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arah mereka. Seakan diperlambat ,Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas roda mobil itu yang melindas genangan air di depannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik dirinya.

Srassshh!

"Sepertinya kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih padaku,jelek."

Sakura diam tidak berkedip. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Semakin lama,wajahnya menjadi semakin memerah. Hari ini adalah pertama kali dirinya dipeluk oleh laki-laki. Sai menarik sudut bibirnya,tersenyum hingga kedua matanya melengkung menjadi setengah lingkaran. Wajah Sakura makin memerah karenanya. Namun, tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga gadis musim semi itu terperosok ke genangan air. Bibir Sakura menganga terkejut. Seragamnya telah basah seluruhnya. Buku yang ia baca pun telah dikotori lumpur. Pemuda dengan payung berwarna kuning itu menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Balasan kecil karena membuat seragam belakangku kotor terkena cipratan air dari mobil tadi. Mandi yang bersih ya,jelek." Setelah berujar seperti itu,Sai meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya.

"AKU TIDAK MEMINTAMU MENOLONGKU TADI! JADI KENAPA KAU SALAHKAN AKU!" Sakura menggeram tertahan. "AKU MEMBENCIMU, WAJAH PUCAT! Arghh!"

…

Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kelasnya. Gadis terpintar untuk angkatan kelas X itu sedang mencoba menghindari enam laki-laki yang merusak hidupnya. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya. Melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri,kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Sedang apa kau ,Jelek?" sebuah pertanyaan berasal dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Mengapa keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya? Ringisnya dalam hati. Dengan berat hati,ia memutar tubuhnya guna menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"A-aku hanya ingin ke kelas." Jawabnya akhirnya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menaikan satu alisnya kemudian menyeringai. "Mengendap-endap seperti itu heh? Kau mau menghindari kami kan?"

'_Bingo! Ku berikan kau nilai seratus untuk tebakan beruntungmu!' _Tanggap Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei! Aku menemukan Haruno jelek itu!" Teriak Sai tiba-tiba.

Sakura mendengus. Ternyata percuma saja menghindari mereka. Mau tak mau gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu pasrah menerima perintah-perintah dari enam laki-laki berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Ah.. di sini kau rupanya. Carikan aku buku ini di perpustakaan. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk membuat tugas." Neji menyerahkan kertas berisi daftar buku yang harus Sakura cari di perpustakaan.

"Kerjakan tugasku hari ini." Sasuke melempar tiga buah buku berbeda warna sampul pada Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_, temani aku makan kue siang nanti ya? Saku-_chan_ tidak marah padaku kan?" Sasori memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Ia kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napasnya. Gadis merah muda itu memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Baiklah tuan-tuan. Aku akan melaksanakan perintah kalian. Hanya saja, bolehkah aku belajar dengan tenang hari ini? Tolong jangan ganggu aku saat jam pelajaran berlangsung."

Keenam laki-laki itu saling melirik satu sama lain. "Baiklah,hanya saja jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak kami tidak janji." Gaara menjawab mewakili semuanya.

"Kalau begitu,jangan ganggu aku mulai jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung! Aku permisi!"

Sakura mengambil buku dari tasnya. Sai mengamati buku yang Sakura baca. Sebuah buku yang sampulnya telah robek dan bekas lumpur menempel di beberapa sisinya. Pemuda dengan senyum-menyebalkan- yang selalu ia tampilkan itu ingat, itu adalah buku yang jatuh ke dalam genangan air kemarin. Sai berpikir, mungkinkah gadis itu tidak memiliki uang hanya untuk membeli buku seperti itu? Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sai, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo ke kelas!" Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sai. Sebuah senyum-hanya sekedar menarik sudut bibir- ia tampilkan guna menanggapi Naruto. Mungkin minta maaf pada gadis itu tidak ada salahnya,pikirnya.

…

Hari ini hujan kembali membasahi Konoha. Sakura berdiri di depan Sekolah masih setia dengan buku yang ia baca. Sesekali ia menatap lurus ke depan memastikan hujan mereda atau semakin deras. Gadis pintar itu tidak memikirkan membawa payung. Di pikirannya hanya memastikan buku-bukunya telah lengkap atau tidaknya.

"Mungkin aku akan menunggu lebih lama lagi di sini." Gumamnya diiringi helaan napas.

Sebuah payung berwarna kuning berada di atas kepalanya. Sakura menatap terkejut pemilik payung itu. Namun,beberapa detik berikutnya ekspresi malas muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Mau apa lagi Shimura-_san_?" Tanyanya malas. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Sai berucap pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Sakura berani bersumpah jika ia mengira kalimat itu adalah suara yang ditimbulkan otaknya karena bosan menunggu di sini. Oke,itu memang hipotesis yang aneh, hanya saja laki-laki menyebalkan seperti Sai menawarinya pulang bersama? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, pertama pemuda itu ingin mengerjainya di tengah jalan nanti. Kedua, pemuda itu baru saja terbentur. Oh Sakura, kau mulai berpikir yang tidak masuk akal lagi.

"Pu-pulang bersama? Aku dan kau?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya kemudian Sai secara bergilir. Dan anggukan singkat Sai membuat Sakura bagaikan disambar petir. Ajakan Sai itu memang benar! Bukan suara yang dibuat oleh otaknya!

"Kau berpikir terlalu lama ,jelek. Ayo!" Tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura,Sai menarik tangan gadis itu—menggandengnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Sakura bisa merasakan baju mereka yang bergesekan berulang kali karena mereka berlindung hanya pada satu payung yang tidak terlalu besar. Sakura mencoba melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sai,hanya saja pemuda itu seakan tidak ingin melepas tangannya.

Sai tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia memejamkan matanya saat angina berhembus melewati mereka. Sebuah tatapan sendu terpancar dari mata sekelam malam itu. Sakura melirik Sai penasaran. Ia bingung akan perubahan sikap tiba-tiba dari laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Jelek,_gomen_." Dua kata meluncur dari bibir tipis pemuda itu. Dua kata yang berhasil mengejutkan Haruno Sakura.

Hujan turun makin derasnya. Payung kuning Sai beberapa kali hampir terbawa angin jika pemuda itu tidak menggenggam erat payungnya. Beberapa tetes air yang terbawa angin berhasil membuat seragam Sakura dan Sai basah. Tidak ingin lebih basah lagi,Sakura menarik paksa Sai menuju salah satu Café di dekat mereka untuk berteduh sementara waktu.

"Kau ingin kita basah? Haruskah kau diam secara tiba-tiba begitu?" Omel Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam Café tersebut. Mereka memilih duduk di meja yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan kaca besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan payung terlihat jelas dari kaca itu.

"Jelek, ini." Sai mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya. Sebuah buku yang sama seperti milik Sakura. Buku yang sama dengan buku yang ia rusak kemarin. Sakura menatap bingung buku itu dan Sai bergantian. Ia bingung,mengapa pemuda itu memberinya sebuah buku.

"Untuk apa buku ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mengganti bukumu yang sudah rusak karena ulahku kemarin. Maafkan aku."

Sakura terkekeh. Matanya bahkan sampai menyipit. Gadis musim semi itu mencoba meredakan tawanya. "Terima kasih. Hmm bukan ingin menolak niat baikmu, tapi aku tidak ingin menerima sesuatu dari orang lain. Lagi pula aku sengaja tidak membeli baru buku itu. Aku sudah menguasai seluruh materi di buku itu. Aku hanya membacanya ulang."

Sai terpaku. Ia sempat membaca buku yang baru dibelinya itu sedikit. Materi buku itu adalah pelajaran semester mendatang dan gadis itu sudah menguasainya? Sai menatap gadis bermarga Haruno itu dalam diam. Jika dipikir-pikir, Sakura gadis yang menarik.

"Hm, jika boleh aku bertanya. Mengapa kau diam tiba-tiba di tengah jalan tadi?" pertanyaan Sakura menyadarkan Sai dari lamunannya.

"Hanya menikmati hujan." Jawabnya singkat. Sakura menekuk keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti akan jawaban Sai. Menikmati hujan? Hujan yang biasanya dihindari oleh orang-orang?

"Kakakku menyukai hujan. Ia bahkan menghirup aroma hujan di waktu terakhirnya." Sai menarik sudut bibirnya—tersenyum tanpa emosi seperti biasanya.

"Hujan cukup berarti untukku. Karena hujan sangat berarti untuknya." Lanjut Sai. Sakura mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia tidak tahu jika orang seperti Sai memiliki perasaan yang dalam akan sesuatu.

"Kakakmu pasti akan bangga memiliki adik sepertimu." Ucap Sakura diiringi senyum manisnya. Sebuah senyum yang berhasil membuat Sai terfokus padanya.

"Ya. Aku harap _Nii-san_ masih dapat menikmati hujan di sana…" Sai memindahkan pandangannya pada titik-titik air yang membasahi kaca di luar sana. Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum tanpa emosi menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tahu Sai-_san_, tersenyum bukanlah sekedar kau menarik kedua sudut bibirmu. Cobalah tersenyum dengan emosi,aku rasa itu lebih baik." Sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sakura membuat Sai kembali terpaku pada gadis itu. Ia memikirkan kata-kata gadis itu baik-baik. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Kali ini bukanlah senyuman tanpa emosi. Sebuah lengkungan manis tercipta di bibirnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum—membalas senyuman tulus Sai.

"Kau memanggilku Sai,jelek. Sudah merasa dekat denganku ya?" Senyuman Sakura luntur tiba-tiba akibat ucapan Sai.

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Benarkah? Kau memanggilku Sai, bukan Shimura lagi. Kau pasti sudah merasa dekat denganku kan,jelek?"

"Ti-tidak! Kau jangan berpikir terlalu jauh!"

"Hujan sudah cukup reda,jelek. Mau pulang sekarang?"

"_Ha'i"_

"Tapi benarkan , kau merasa dekat denganku?"

"SUDAH KU BILANG ,BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"

'_Sai, hari ini aku belajar cara mencintai sesuatu darimu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah sadar tentang hal apa yang kusukai. Obsesiku hanya pada belajar. Tapi melihatmu begitu menyukai hujan, membuatku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku juga bisa memiliki hal yang bisa ku cintai.' _

…..

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Saku-_cha_n! _Ohayou_!"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sasori. Kedua pemuda yang mendapatkan senyuman dari Sakura itu menampilkan senyumannnya masing-masing. Di belakang mereka berdiri empat pemuda lainnya.

"Neji-_senpai_ , ini buku-buku yang kau cari hari ini." Sakura memberikan beberapa buku yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah pada Neji.

"Sasuke-_san_ , ini tugasmu hari ini sudah kuselesaikan." Sakura memberikan buku tulis berbeda sampul itu pada Sasuke diiringi dengan senyuman. Tentu saja hal itu membuat para laki-laki tampan itu bingung.

"Sasori-_senpai_ , bagaimana jika kita makan _cake_ strawberry di jam makan siang?" Mata Sasori berbinar senang. Segera ia mengangguk kemudian tertawa layaknya anak kecil.

"ehmm! Kita akan makan kue yang banyak Saku-_chan_!"

'_Ku rasa menikmati hidupku sekarang tidak ada salahnya.' _ Batin Sakura setelah menatap satu per satu keenam laki-laki itu.

"Karena kau terlihat sedang senang. Kau tidak keberatan kan membawa tas kami ke kelas?" Gaara menyeringai kemudian melempar tasnya ke arah sakura diikuti ketiga laki-laki yang lain. Sedangkan Sasori dan Naruto menyerahkan tas mereka dengan ragu-ragu.

Seperempat siku-siku muncul di dahi gadis secantik bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

'_Aku cabut kata-kataku sebelumnya!' _Teriaknya dalam hati.

Sepertinya penderitaan Haruno Sakura belum juga berhenti. Hihihi. Sakura ,sepertinya kau tidak sadar jika _sensei_ bermasker dengan rambut mencuat ke atas itu sedang memperhatikanmu dengan amplop coklat di tangannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pekerjaanmu akan bertambah. Hihihi. Ingatkan dirimu untuk menolak,Sakura~

**Tsuzuku.**

**Author :**

**Woah ._. apa ini? Sepertinya ceritanya makin aneh saja ya senpai-senpai?**

**Maafkan saya T.T Terlalu banyak tugas sekolah hingga ide-ide menguap(?) semua T.T #Curhat**

**Tapi ,saya masih berharap ada review dari kalian :3**

**Tolong reviewnya ya :3**

**Arigatou :3 , Khamsahamnida :3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Watashi no namae wa_ Haruno Sakura. Banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan pada kalian. Tentang si bodoh Naruto, si senyum palsu Sai , si panda kutub Gaara, si perfeksionis Neji , Sasori yang kekanak-kanakan, dan pangeran es Sasuke. Namun,akan sangat aneh jika aku mulai bercerita dari sini. Mari ke awal cerita…

.

.

Flower Boys

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura H. Centric

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih banyak,kepada :**

**Haru : Terima kasih banyak Haru-san. Saya akan berusaha untuk update kilat :D**

**Leota Pinkyce : Terima kasih Leota-san :3 **

**Ifnaru Hinata Elf : Woaahh~ Terima kasih banyak senpai sudah memperbaiki kesalahan saya :3 Hihi saya malah senang karena kesalahan saya diperbaiki. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya,senpai :3**

**Tohko Ohmiya : hihi tidak apa-apa senpai. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

**Akiko Rin : SasoSaku mungkin saya buat di chapter-chapter berikutnya :) Ditunggu ya senpai :) **

**Hanazono Yuri : Oke Hana-san :))**

**Akbar123 : Oke sip :) Terima kasih sudah membaca**

**Nitya-chan : Hihi :3 Terima kasih**

**Hana : Review sedikit menurut saya wajar kok Hana-san :3 saya masih baru di dunia fanfict ,jadi cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Terima kasih pujiannya Hana-san. Maaf Hana-san :( mungkin NejiSaku akan di Chapter depan :)**

**Guest : Oke sip ;)**

**Uchiha Meian-kun : Woaah terima kasih Meian-kun :) SasuSaku? Mungkin di chapter-chapter berikutnya :3 Kalau begitu, boleh saya tahu apa nama fb/twitter Meian-kun? Biar saya saja yang add/follow akun Meian-kun :)**

**Who am I : Chapter ini GaaSaku loh senpai ;) Terima kasih sudah membaca :3**

**Kimeka Reikyu : Terima kasih senpai :) **

**Guest 2 : Maaf ya ,kalau menurut kamu cerita saya alay :) Saya minta maaf :)**

**Uchiha Sei : Tidak apa-apa Sei-san :) . Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Pangeran Merah di Atap Sekolah.**

Haruno Sakura—gadis merah muda itu menghela napas ketika sadar jika kotak bentonya tertinggal di rumah. Ini karena dia yang terlalu memikirkan ulangan harian yang akan diadakan hari ini.

Oh Sakura, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berlebihan jika memikirkan nilai,belajar atau segala yang berhubungan dengan kedua kata itu?

Dengan wajah lemas,gadis jenius secantik namanya itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Membeli makanan di cafeteria ? Jangan harap. Harga makanan paling murah di sana bahkan lima kali lipat dari uang sakunya.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kecil menuju atap sekolah. Tiga buah buku telah berada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca mungkin akan mengurangi rasa lapar,pikirnya.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Helaian surai merah mudanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti arah angina. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk tipis dari bibir sang gadis. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika atap sekolah adalah tempat yang sangat tenang. Mungkin tempat ini akan menjadi tujuan utamanya setiap harinya mulai sekarang.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya lalu mulai membaca buku pertamanya. Angin berhembus beberapa kali. Hembusannya akan membuat siapa saja mengantuk tak terkecuali si tokoh utama kita. Sakura menutup bukunya,menguap kemudian mengadah memperhatikan awan-awan berbentuk abstrak yang bergerak perlahan. Panas matahari hari ini cukup menyengat kulit.

Hah.. Ini waktu yang sangat bagus untuk tidur.

"_Pink?_," Sebuah suara membuat Sakura berbalik. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hijau lembut berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Mata hijau susunya menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

'_Kami-sama mengapa dihari setenang ini aku harus bertemu salah satu dari mereka?,' _ Sakura meringis dalam hati.

Gadis merah muda itu hanya bisa menghela napas kasar kemudian melanjutkan membaca. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memerdulikan laki-laki tampan berambut merah yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu kemari," Ucap pemuda merah itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Sabaku Gaara memerhatikanku," Sakura menyahut tanpa menutupi nada kesalnya. Gaara hanya mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri,_Pink._ Aku setiap hari selalu kemari dan tak pernah melihatmu."

Sakura yang mendengar itu berhenti membaca,ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sudah menyeringai aneh kepadanya.

"Ah.., baiklah. Maaf karena telah memasuki areamu," Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu bangun dan berniat meninggalkan atap sekolah. Namun,sebuah tangan menahannya dan menariknya sehingga tubuh Sakura jatuh di pangkuan pemuda itu.

Sakura menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

Gaara hanya menyeringai yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Sudah malu karena posisi mereka yang—ehm bayangkan sendiri—ditambah lagi seringai seksi—Sakura malas mengakuinya—Gaara yang ditunjukan padanya.

"Kyaaa! Mesum!," Teriak Sakura keras yang membuat Gaara segera mendorong gadis itu dari pangkuannya.

"Hei _Pink_! Kau bisa merusak gendang telingaku!," Gaara meringis menutup telinganya.

Sakura tidak menanggapi gerutuan salah satu laki-laki paling digemari di sekolah itu. Dengan wajah polos bercamput takut, gadis itu bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi Gaara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan_,Pink_? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Apanya yang tidak? Tadi kau membuat posisi kita—ya ehm—Intinya kau panda merah mesum!," tuding Sakura.

Gaara memutar bola matanya jenuh. Ah.. gadis ini..

"Kau berlebihan sekali. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap di sini untuk membaca bukumu."

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa takut seragamnya kotor. Tangannya ia lipat sebagai alas kepalanya. Mata _jade_-nya nampak tertutup. Seakan diperlambat,Sakura bisa melihat rambut merah Gaara bergerak dengan pelannya tertiup angin. Wajah tampan pemuda itu nampak tenang dengan deru napas teratur. Ia terlihat sangat damai. Tanpa alasan yang jelas,Sakura dibuat tersenyum tipis olehnya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke Gaara kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

Suasana sangat damai beberapa saat. Angin berhembus pelan. Tidak ada suara. Semuanya nampak tenang.

Perlahan kelopak mata Gaara terbuka menampilkan mata hijau susunya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapati Sakura berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat serius dengan setiap kata yang dibacanya di buku itu.

Gaara bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Pemuda kelahiran Suna itu mendudukan dirinya seraya melirik ke arah buku yang dibaca Sakura. Dahi laki-laki bersurai merah itu menekuk. Yang dibaca Sakura adalah materi pelajaran kelas XI sedangkan mereka masih kelas X . Gadis ini memang gila belajar,batinnya.

"_Pink_?," Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu agak menggeser tubuhnya ketika menyadari pemuda di sampingnya telah terbangun.

"Ku lihat kau selalu sendiri,sungguh aneh orang sepintar kau tidak memiliki teman. Bukankah orang jenius akan dikelilingi banyak orang?"

Sakura hanya mengidikan bahunya. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu menatap lurus kumpulan anak-anak yang terlihat jelas dari atas sana.

"Ku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku sendirian saja," jawab gadis musim semi itu akhirnya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasa kesepian?," tanya Gaara penasaran walau ekspresinya masih terlihat datar.

Sakura menggeleng. Pandangannya masih pada kumpulan siswa-siswa KHS yang tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya.

"Terlalu biasa sendiri membuatku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Aku juga sengaja tidak memerdulikan sekitarku. Jika sendirian,aku bisa lebih fokus untuk mengejar cita-citaku," Ungkap gadis cantik itu membuat Gaara terkejut. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menginginkan selalu sendiri. Kebanyakan orang akan sedih jika sendiri,dan akan memilih mencari teman sebanyak mungkin. Namun,gadis di sampingnya berbeda.

"Tidak pernah berpikir melibatkan orang lain dalam hidupmu?," Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Selama ini tidak pernah. Urusanku adalah urusanku. Urusan orang lain adalah urusan mereka. Lagi pula mereka sepertinya tidak ingin mendekatiku," ucap Sakura.

Gaara bangun dari duduknya. Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan atap sekolah,ia berbalik.

"Sehebat apa pun manusia,dia tidak akan pernah menang dari kesepian."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis cantik bermarga Haruno itu membalikan badannya guna menghadap Gaara.

"Kemana pun kau pergi,kau akan memerlukan bantuan atau pun membantu. Sebenarnya bukan mereka yang tidak ingin mendekatimu tetapi kau sendiri yang sulit untuk didekati," lanjutnya kemudian benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura diam membatu mendengar ucapan itu. Gadis musim semi itu menunduk dalam beberapa saat sebelum kembali memindahkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan siswa KHS di bawah sana.

….

Suasana kota Konoha sudah ramai walau matahari baru mengintip keluar. Jalanan telah ramai dengan pengguna jalan yang mayoritasnya adalah pejalan kaki. Bisa kita lihat,diantara puluhan orang yang berjalan berdesakan, seorang berambut paling berbeda memasang ekspresi tenang walaupun di sekitarnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya. Gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi buku yang ia baca dan satunya lagi memegangi tali tas selempang di bahu kirinya.

Sakura? Bahkan kau masih bisa belajar di suasana seperti ini?

Semakin ia dekat dengan sekolah,keramaian semakin berkurang. Kini di sekitarnya hanya ada beberapa orang siswa yang tertawa atau sekedar mengobrol dengan teman mereka masing-masing. Sangat kontras dengan Sakura yang hanya berjalan sendirian dan terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

Tiba-tiba seluruh siswa yang berjalan berteriak terkejut. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencangnya bahkan saat melewati Sakura, halaman buku Sakura membalik hingga beberapa halaman.

Sakura memperhatikan laju mobil itu melambat,tetapi _emerald_-nya melebar tiba-tiba. Segera gadis merah muda itu berlari secepat ia bisa. Bahkan buku yang dibacanya telah jatuh tertinggal di belakang.

"Hei,Kau! Awas!," Teriaknya.

Merasa ada yang berteriak,seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menoleh ke arah belakang. Mata berwarna birunya melebar ketika mendapati sebuah mobil bergerak ke arahnya dan di samping mobil itu seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari.

"Cepat minggir dari sana!," Teriak Sakura sekali lagi. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera menyingkir ke arah samping. Nyaris saja mobil itu menabraknya. Gadis dengan gaya rambut _ponytail _itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya menindih gadis merah muda itu. Dirinya tersadar,ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali karena gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Maaf,Maafkan aku Haruno-_san..," _Gadis bermata biru itu menundukan kepalanya berulang-ulang. "Terima kasih ,aku berhutang nyawa padamu Haruno-_san.._," lanjutnya.

Sakura berusaha berdiri. Lutut dan sikunya terasa sangat sakit. Meringis tertahan,gadis musim semi itu berhasil berdiri. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah dikelilingi banyak siswa.

"Pengemudi itu pasti sudah gila!," gerutu salah satu siswa.

"Dia hampir saja membunuh kita semua, khususnya Ino-_san_!,"tambah salah satu siswa.

"Tapi untung saja ada Haruno-_san_..," salah satu siswi tersenyum hangat pada Sakura.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang yang mengelilinginya lalu berpindah pada gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino yang ia tolong. Semua tersenyum hangat padanya. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari mereka.

"Ini bukumu Haruno-_san_!," Seorang siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya memberikan buku Sakura yang tadi ia buang asal untuk menyelamatkan Yamanaka Ino.

"Te-terima kasih,"

Semua mata di sana berbinar mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah bicara pada si jenius itu,dan sekarang mereka bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih darinya.

Di antara kerumunan itu,Sakura tidak menyadari seseorang berambut merah sedang tersenyum tipis memperhatikannya.

….

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan meringis sepanjang koridor. Kaki dan lututnya berdarah. Mata _emerald_-nya tiba-tiba melebar ketika ia merasakan tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"Gaara-_san_!," pekiknya.

Gaara tidak menyahut tetapi meletakan tangannya di bawah lutut Sakura,dan..

Sabaku Gaara menggendong Haruno Sakura.

Sakura memekik terkejut. "Turunkan aku Gaara-_san_! Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri!"

Gaara tidak menanggapi. Laki-laki itu memutar arah Bukan pergi ke kelas Sakura melainkan kakinya melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

Ia menurunkan Sakura setelah sampai di atap. Di sana telah ada perban dan obat. Sakura hanya diam saat Gaara mengobati luka-lukanya perlahan. Gadis itu memperhatikan wajah Gaara yang terlihat serius dengan lukanya.

"Terima kasih,Gaara."

Tangan Gaara berhenti. Ia menatap _emerald _Sakura yang juga menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis membalas ucapan terima kasih Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka seseorang yang tidak peduli sekitar sepertimu akan menolong orang lain," ujar Gaara seraya terus melilitkan perban pada siku Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Benar juga, ia melakukan itu karena perasaannya seakan mendorongnya untuk bergerak.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berdiam diri saat melihat itu," jawab gadis merah muda itu akhirnya.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia telah selesai mengobati luka-luka Sakura.

"Walaupun itu bukan urusanmu dan membuatmu terluka seperti ini?," tanyanya penasaran.

Kini giliran Sakura yang menarik sudut bibirnya. "Bukankah seseorang mengatakan padaku jika dimana pun kita pergi pasti memerlukan orang lain atau pun membantu orang lain?"

Gaara tertegun kemudian kembali menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Hn. Aku tak menyangka kau mengingatnya. Kejadian tadi cukup mengejutkan. Apalagi melibatkan orang sepertimu,"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gaara. "Aku akan menjadi penolong mulai sekarang. Sekalipun itu Gaara atau kelima temanmu,aku akan menolongnya," sebuah senyum manis tercetak jelas di bibir tipis gadis cantik itu. Matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan yang menambah nilai tersendiri pada senyumannya.

Warna merah dengan cepat merambat di wajah Gaara. Posisi wajah mereka yang dekat ditambah senyum dan ucapan dari gadis itu sukses membuat wajah laki-laki tampan itu menjadi sewarna rambutnya.

Gaara mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. Tangannya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar ke seluruh wajah tampannya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing," ucap pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu dan segera meninggalkan Sakura yang melihatnya terheran-heran.

Sakura, seandainya kau tahu betapa merahnya wajah Gaara karena tindakanmu…

…..

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku dengar kau terluka,apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto berlari mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk membaca buku di taman belakang sekolah.

"Saku-_chan_—hiks apa sakit—hiks ? Sasori menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja ,jelek ?" Kini giliran Sai yang bertanya sedangkan ketiga laki-laki lainnya hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Sakura menutup bukunya. Seperti gerakan lambat, Sakura menoleh sehingga helaian poni merah muda yang membingkai wajahnya bergoyang. Sebuah senyum manis tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih semuanya.."

Blush!

Blush!

Blush!

Blush!

Blush!

Blush!

Keenam wajah pemuda itu mendadak memerah. Khususnya Naruto,Said an Gaara. Wajah ketiga pemuda itu bahkan memerah seluruhnya.

"U-uhuk.. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Jiraiya-_sensei_," masih dengan garis-garis merah di kedua pipi putihnya,laki-laki tampan itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Haruno-_san_!" suara seorang gadis membuat mereka semua menoleh. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu berlari ke arah mereka.

"Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu mengangguk semangat. Ino tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi karena menolongku Haruno-_san," _ungkapnya. "Jadilah temanku! Ku mohon!" Sorak gadis pirang itu semangat.

Sakura terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membalas senyum Ino.

"Baiklah, Yamanaka-_san,"_

Mata biru gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu berbinar cerah. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura seraya terus mengucapkan terima kasih. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan teman barunya.

_Emerald_-nya berpindah pada lima laki-laki yang tersenyum memperhatikannya. Pengecualian untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Kini _emerald_-nya terfokus pada laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato _'Ai' _di dahinya.

'_Kau benar Gaara. Sehebat apapun manusia tidak akan pernah menang melawan kesepian. Manusia memang ditakdirkan untuk membantu atau pun dibantu. Kau juga membuatku sadar. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa mereka tidak ingin menggapaiku. Namun kenyataannya, aku lah yang terlalu tinggi untuk digapai,'_

Ino melepas pelukannya. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Ino dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura! Kita akan bersenang-senang! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada peliharaanku. Kita juga akan mengunjungi taman kota bersama-sama! Atau kita juga bisa mencar—"

"Saku-_chan _mendapatkan teman baru.." Sasori tersenyum dibuatnya.

Berbeda dengan Sasori,keempat pemuda lainnya memasang ekspresi aneh saat melihat Ino berbicara tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak yakin Sakura-_chan_ bisa belajar tenang setelah ini,"

"Bersama kita saja dia harus mengurangi waktu belajarnya,apalagi ditambah dengan teman baru secerewet dia. Aku prihatin pada si Jelek."

"Mau taruhan berapa lama Sakura akan bertahan dengan gadis itu?"

"Hn"

Para lelaki itu tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari gadis yang mereka jadikan objek pembicaraan.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kalian ucapkan!"

"Te-tenang lah I-ino.."

Dan pertengkaran antara Yamanaka Ino dengan keempat—Tidak. Sasuke tidak dihitung,laki-laki itu hanya bergumam saja—ketiga laki-laki tampan itu membuat Sakura juga Sasori menyingkir,menjauh perlahan-lahan dari mereka.

"Saku-_chan_, mungkin akan lebih aman jika kita makan _cake_ di sebelah sana,"

"Itu ide yang bagus,_senpai_.."

"Aku bawa cake cokelat hari ini, apa Saku-_chan_ suka?"

Mungkin memang lebih baik kalian menjauh sampai mereka selesai bertengkar,hihihi.

**Tsuzuku.**

Chapter berikutnya :

"**Mencari Kelemahan Pangeran Perfeksionis"**

**Author :**

**Woaahh~ sudah sampai chapter 4 hihi :3**

**Terima kasih atas masukan dan pujian dari para pembaca. Saya sangat senang menerimanya. Maaf jika chapter ini mungkin kurang berkenan,tapi saya akan berusaha mengerjakan chapter-chapter berikutnya dan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Dan~**

**Tolong Reviewnya :))**


End file.
